In Another Life
by itslivinginallofus
Summary: Alex/Theresa, Theresa/Alex. This is my take on what happened when Alex wished her parents had never met in "Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie." There might be minor spoilers if you haven't seen it. This IS an incest fic - you've been warned! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**A LENGTHY (YET IMPORTANT) AUTHOR'S NOTE --**_

_Before you read this fic, it comes with a strong warning -- I decided to step FAR outside my comfort zone in an attempt to challenge myself and do something different. And by different, I mean write an Alex/Theresa fic._

_This story contains strong sexual content between an underage daughter and of-age mother in a slightly AU-ish fic based around "Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie." If you decide to read, you'll see why there's *kind of* a loophole in Alex and Theresa being mother and daughter, but the facts of who they are in relationship to one another still remain. (Sounds weird and vague, I know, but it makes more sense when you read it)._

_I encourage all those who are comfortable with this (or even just curious) to read the story as I worked very hard on it, however, I do NOT just want a bunch of comments in regards to how 'wrong' this pairing is. If you feel that way, then you probably shouldn't read to begin with, hence the warning. Love it or hate it, that's fine, but if it's not something you want to read to begin with, I ask that you don't._

_*Please note that this is cross-posted in the dc_femslash community on . My handle there is perfectly_vague and this is the story I have written and copyrighted.*_

_Okay, enough of my insecurities... here we go!_

It was the last straw for Alex Russo, who felt like she had been biting her tongue around her controlling mother for too long. Any rationale that her mother was only looking out for her or a reminder that they really did love each other was gone, and her temper was flaring.

There was an extra tension building between Theresa and Alex since right before the trip that one else had known about, and it all started when she had walked in on Alex and Harper -- kissing.

The funny thing was, Alex and Harper weren't even a couple. The wizard had once again managed to convince her gullible friend that something that could wind up getting them in trouble was a good idea, when it truly benefited Alex the most. But before Alex could craft a decent excuse, nervous wreck Harper had to blurt out as much information as possible and inadvertently throw Alex under the bus:

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Russo! I'm not -- we weren't -- you see, Alex said it would be a good idea so that I can practice for Justin, whenever he comes to his senses, and so that she can practice for this girl that she likes on WizFace, and it was supposed to be a win-win situation, but obviously you're angry, so I'm going to get going!" Harper spat out before running out of the room.

In addition to a daunting lecture about the dangers of WizFace and the suspension of her wand, their biggest argument revolved around what Theresa called Alex's foolish "sexual experimentation", including a near-threat that Alex change her ways, or else.

Now, here she was, stuck on a vacation she didn't want to go on in the first place, and just when she thought she could step away for a little fun, her mother had to stomp that to pieces, too. She even pretended to like that sleazy resort guy to try and seal the deal, and even that didn't work. Instead, it culminated in a grudge-match argument that was about to reach its breaking point.

Fueled by a fire that had been building purely to ignite, Alex barely felt the words crept up her throat, and yet as they left her lips, they seemed to drag out in an unstoppable slow motion:

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU AND DAD HAD NEVER EVEN MET!"

A visible shift in the atmosphere occurred at the same time as the Russo family wand shone a bright, blinding glow, and Alex realized that she might have just accidentally made a very big mistake.

She raced into the adjoining room yet stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Theresa, immediately knowing that there was something different about her. It looked like her, but it was an essence thing that was different. She cleared her throat to make her presence known, causing Theresa, whose back was facing the door, to jerk slightly.

So far this was going okay. She seemed to be expecting Alex. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, you startled me," Theresa said, applying some perfume before standing up and walking in the younger Russo's direction, "I didn't think you'd get here so quickly."

"I was just next door -"

Alex's breath caught in her throat before another word could leave her lips when Theresa grabbed Alex by her belt and pulled her so close that their bodies were touching. While they had been close in proximity thousands of times before, this was a different kind of touching -- an unmistakably sexual touching. Alex didn't know which startled her more, the fact that Theresa was touching her like that or the fact that her first reaction wasn't to push her away.

"Ooh, you're very cute," Theresa said, studying Alex's face and body, "A little young for an escort, but that's okay."

"An escort?" Alex questioned incredulously. She had thought she knew what that meant, but maybe in the Caribbean it meant something different. But the way she was touching her...

Theresa laughed an almost primitive laugh as her hands snaked their way down Alex's back before firmly gripping her ass, shocking them both into an aroused gasp. "I'm sorry, it's not very polite of me to just call you 'escort'. What's your name?"

_Get the fuck out of here, Alex! _her better judgment screamed in a resounding echo in her mind, _This is your mother -- hitting on you! This can't possibly end well!_

Disregarding the voice, Alex responded tentatively. "Alex - andra."

"Ay, Alexandra," Theresa responded delightfully, giving Alex's ass an extra squeeze, "One of my favorite names for a girl. I'm Theresa."

_What are you still doing here?! _Alex's rational side demanded to know. Her analytical side had questions of its own -- _Why did Mom hire a female escort? She has a wild side? She has a gay side? Is she gay? If she is, why did she marry dad?_ All the while, her irrational side was becoming less and less so by the second, and while it had no questions or answers to speak of, it slowly tuned out the rational side until it was no more than a background annoyance.

¿Qué deseas, cariño? Theresa whispered in Alex's ear, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I - uh... only English," Alex sputtered rather incoherently (not to mention ironically).

"Ahh, I'm sorry, you just look like you have some Latina in you," Theresa confessed, studying the girl before abruptly nipping at the formerly secret pressure point on Alex's neck, her hands simultaneously fumbling for the buckle on her belt before rasping, "Well, you will soon enough."

Before Alex's knees could give out, she pressed a hand to Theresa's chest and the older woman reluctantly detached her lips from the younger girl's neck to look at her.

"What is it?" Theresa asked, breathlessly.

For a moment, Alex closed her eyes and paused, knowing very well that if she started this, she wouldn't be able to stop. Her rational side was fuming at the irrational part, appalled at the fact that things had even gotten this far, but this time, the analytical and irrational parts of Alex teamed up to take over, and her eyes opened again, locking with her former mother's.

"Ahh, I see," Theresa smiled, "You like to play hard to get."

"No, I just..." Alex paused, wondering if she should go where she was about to, but realized she needed to, "You're not married, are you?"

Theresa half-laughed before her face changed into an inquisitive expression. "Married? Why do you ask?"

Alex froze. She needed to think of a reason that wouldn't sound completely crazy. "Because I don't need anyone's husband coming after me."

An expression that Alex couldn't quite interpret appeared on Theresa's face, and suddenly her eyes were downcast. "I see," she began. "Well, I'm not married."

Just to be sure, Alex prodded a little further. "No boyfriend? No kids?"

Slightly agitated, Theresa reinforced her status. "No. No husband, no boyfriend, no kids. You get a lot of women married to men that come to you?"

Again, Alex had to search for a likely answer. "Sometimes," she settled on.

In the past few sentences, Theresa's body language and overall attitude had significantly changed -- instead of feisty, giggly, and flirtatious, she was withdrawn, downcast, and contemplative. "Hmm. That's interesting," was all she could offer in response to Alex's line.

The younger girl didn't know what overcame her when she gripped Theresa's chin gently with her forefingers, pushing it upward so that their eyes were once again locked. "What's the matter?" she asked in a soft and sensitive manner.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Theresa sheepishly smiled before studying the brown eyes opposite hers. "I thought you guys didn't do that," Theresa commented.

"What?"

"Well, maybe it's not true, but I heard that escorts don't look into the eyes of the people they're with. It's like... a rule or something, so you don't get too attached," Theresa replied.

"Oh, I uh.... I don't know, I just... I feel comfortable around you," Alex said.

Theresa silently nodded in agreement, as she felt it, too. Even though Theresa was clearly the lesser 'in the know' between the two, in a way, they were both looking into the eyes of a person they didn't know: for Theresa, a perfect stranger; for Alex, the person her mother was and would be in her absence.

This was it. No turning back.

With the deepest breath she had ever taken, Alex cupped the side of Theresa's face before guiding their mouths together, the flame being reignited as their tongues began a tango, entwining dangerously, yet deliciously with one another. A heat consumed Alex's body like she never knew possible as the older woman's hands frantically grabbed at her like she needed her more than anything else in the world.

Sooner than either of them would have liked, they had to break for air, and Theresa still couldn't resist darting forward to snag Alex's bottom lip between her teeth, ignoring the surprised wail that the smaller girl emitted by holding it captive for several painful seconds.

"You have perfect, full lips," Theresa whispered, flicking her tongue out to coat Alex's bottom lip and soothe the sting she left. "They feel so good."

The sensuality in her voice brought alive the sass in Alex that had been hidden beneath her nervousness as for the first time during their whole exchange, her trademark mischievous smile played on her lips. "Oh, really?" she asked pretentiously, purposely pouting her lips.

She leaned forward into Theresa's immediate space, but before the elder of the two could complete the kiss, Alex impishly pulled back, prompting Theresa to chase it. Instead of allowing their lips to meet, Alex instead pushed Theresa's hair behind her ear before pressing her 'perfect, full lips' against it, daintily kissing her earlobe and shell before beginning a downward descent to her neck. The noises that emerged from Theresa's core were throaty, deep, and coated with pleasure, and Alex was overwhelmed that she was the one causing them. Each inch of skin her lips touched seemed to burn and throb, and Alex let her hands roam Theresa's body on a journey to see what other moans she could elicit. By the time they settled on Theresa's breasts, they were both in need of the support of a bed beneath them, and as soon as Alex led Theresa over to the bed and climbed on top of her, she instantly became the aggressor. Her hands made a reluctant retreat from her breasts to the drawstring of her yellow dress, loosening the knot before pulling it over Theresa's head and off her body, leaving Alex to study Theresa's barely-clad body in wide-eyed wonderment.

Theresa reveled in the lust that was so clearly gleaming in her young lover's eyes. "You like what you see?"

Alex emitted a soft animal-like growl that Theresa correctly interpreted as a 'yes,' and Alex whispered "Do you like what you feel?" confidently in Theresa's ear before re-claiming her earlobe with her mouth.

Theresa let out a soft laugh which was cut off by Alex pressing her lips to Theresa's, allowing their tongues to become reacquainted with one another as Alex reached her hands behind Theresa's back and fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

Unexpectedly, Theresa broke the kiss and sat up, Alex still straddling her lap. "Wait, wait, wait, I want to see some of this body, too, you know," she said, groping from Alex's shoulders and working down to immediately begin unclasping the belt buckle that held the form-fitting reddish-pink shirt to her body. A mere few seconds hung in the balance between Alex's shirt and undershirt and her denim shorts being torn off of her and cast to the ground. Now feeling vulnerable yet sexy all at once, Alex closed her eyes and felt goose bumps take command of her skin as Theresa's hands explored new places on her nude upper body, including tightly cupping her breasts. The smaller of the two opened her mouth as if to say something or make a noise, but no sound came out.

"Not so chatty now, are we?" Theresa jested, gently circling her thumbs over Alex's firm nipples.

Alex's eyes opened, realizing that Theresa thought she was back on top in their battle for dominance, but she wasn't ready to settle for that. She startled Theresa into a gasp by digging her knees into the mattress on either side of the woman's hips, and throwing her onto her back once more, holding her firmly in place as she placed searing kisses down her cleavage as her hands returned to the back of the bra. After several moments of prying, her lips still pressed to Theresa's skin, Alex let out a mangled groan, unable to undo the complicated clasp.

Theresa cleared a hair away from Alex's ear before asking "Need some help?" in it.

Alex looked up, nodding in an embarrassed frustration to which Theresa responded by reaching behind her own back and effortlessly unclasping the bra, poorly concealing a smile and causing a blush to creep over Alex's cheeks.

"It's okay," Theresa grinned, "You're still sexy."

A smile in return only played on the Alex's lips momentarily before a more serious, aroused expression took over, her eyes falling to the newly exposed skin before her. She wasted no time allowing her hands to grip Theresa's full breasts, quickly becoming intoxicated with the way the soft skin felt against her palms as well as the subtle moans of desire that left Theresa's lips. All subtlety was abandoned however when Alex could no longer help herself from placing a chaste kiss against the woman's left nipple before taking it hostage in her mouth, enveloping the sensitive skin with her tongue and causing subtle moans to upgrade to cries of passion.

After several minutes, Alex was still alternating her attention between Theresa's breasts, and she was only distracted out of her fascination when Theresa's pelvis grinded against her own, signaling that there were more parts of her that needed attention. Alex's breath hitched before releasing Theresa's nipple from her mouth and returning to her lips for another kiss.

After it broke, Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Delaying something?"

Alex raised an eyebrow in return, taking the question as a challenge. "No," she remarked in a low voice, "Just taking my time. But since you're in a rush..."

Without warning, Alex yanked Theresa's panties down her legs and off her feet, trying to keep her hot face and nervous panting to a minimum as her eyes roamed below Theresa's waist before allowing her hand to follow suit.

Alex marveled at her hand making contact with the heated, slick nub and how with each probe of her fingers, Theresa would vocalize a new and exciting reaction, her moans coated with a dissatisfaction that only a much-needed release could cure.

Keeping her fingers where they were, Alex shifted the rest of her body so that she was sitting on Theresa's stomach, bending down to deliciously torture Theresa with those lips she loved so much. Kissing up Theresa's neck, she settled on her ear before whispering in it.

"Did you know that this is the one part of the body designed solely for pleasure?" she asked, her fingers began to rhythmically caress the bundle of nerves that she was referring to in her question.

Theresa thought the fact sounded familiar, but at this point, there was virtually no connection from her rational brain to her mouth, so she settled on a semi-nod of sorts.

"I think that's fucking hot," the teenager cursed before furiously resuming her pace below the older woman's waist, causing her noises and spasms to speed up along with it. Alex had never felt so amazingly powerful as she did at this moment, any fleeting memory of magic paling in comparison.

While switching positions to get another taste of Theresa's breasts, she inadvertently aligned her knee with the other woman's entrance, causing a startled gasp of pure pleasure to evaporate in the air, followed by an urgent request for more.

Pretending like it was in her plan all along, Alex expertly rocked her knee back and forth against Theresa while maintaining the pressure on her clit, allowing her lips to kiss flat the miniscule beads of sweat that were forming all over her body.

Suddenly, Alex's fingers began slipping and Theresa's cries became louder until Alex knew she was right on the brink. Her own body felt consumed with a numbing pleasure as she watched Theresa ride out the wave of her orgasm, hips thrashing off the bed before coming to a settled stop. Her head **settled **back onto the pillow, eyes closed, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

Alex leaned down to **rest **her head on Theresa's chest when Theresa was quickly overcome with a powerful second wind, rolling over and leaving Alex on her back as she loomed over her. Suddenly reverting to her submissive self, the young girl's body trembled as Theresa was taking a painstaking amount of time teasing her.

"Is this for me?" Theresa asked precociously, referring to the extreme dampness of Alex's lacy briefs as she danced her fingers along the outer side of the thin barrier.

Alex clenched her eyes shut, not sure she wanted to admit this out loud. She exhaled deeply, trying to shimmy her body closer to her pulsating hand and hopefully let that speak for itself.

Theresa wasn't biting, though. "Answer my question," she demanded, her middle finger working in circles on the outside of Alex's panties right where her entrance was. "I want to hear you say it."

Alex was in such desperate need of a release, and at this point, her answer was a truth that had already spoken volumes without her help. "Yes," she exhaled, "I'm so wet for you."

Theresa's sexy and satisfied smile in response was almost reward enough. "Well, then," she began, wasting no time by slowly peeling the final barrier off of Alex's legs, "the least I can do is lend a helping hand."

Alex trembled when Theresa's palm grazed her clit on its way down to her wetness, her hand rocking against the inexperienced girl's heated sex before thrusting her middle finger inside, her pumping escalating at each new noise and movement Alex had no free will but to express.

Theresa's eyes closed in a tangible pleasure when she felt Alex's muscles clamp tightly around her finger. "Mmm, you're so tight," she couldn't help but say.

"G-go slow," Alex pleaded with a deep shudder.

Theresa only briefly considered it strange that an escort would seem and feel so inexperienced, but she complied with Alex's request regardless and pushed slowly, but deeply into the younger girl.

"You like that?" Theresa asked wickedly, as if Alex's incessant noises and flailing legs weren't enough of an indicator.

Alex nodded furiously, her only verbal response another unstoppable moan as she dug her fingernails into Theresa's shoulders and wrapped her legs around her upper back. As Alex's arousal continued to grow and make it easier for Theresa to slide inside her, both of them frantically tried to further interlock, but there was something preventing them from doing so.

"More," Alex begged, thrusting upward towards Theresa's fingers.

"I'm trying, Bebita," Theresa assured her. "Hold tight to me."

Alex complied, gripping Theresa even tighter than she thought possible, and before she could anticipate what was going to happen, Theresa withdrew her finger and re-entered Alex with two, pushing past the barrier and into the younger girl deeper than before. She was rewarded with the sharp hiss of the teenager's breath as it got caught between her teeth followed by an urgent outcry of pure bliss. Her mouth remained open in a disbelief-like state that anything could ever feel so amazing, and when her lips started to quiver, she cleared her throat in an attempt to find her voice.

"Mmhm, I'm getting close..." Alex uttered, hoping Theresa would work as hard as possible to bring her over the edge.

In contrast, Theresa uncurled her fingers and pulled them almost all the way out, causing Alex's brow to furrow in frustration.

"Wha... why... don't stop," Alex managed in a plea.

Theresa placed a kiss on those quivering lips before saying, "Oh no. You're not going to finish until I get a chance to taste you."

The admission was almost enough to cap Alex off right there, and she had to try her hardest to compose herself as she watched Theresa run her tongue over her own lips before dipping her head below her waist.

At the combined sensation of Theresa's tongue calming the pulse of Alex's throbbing center while plunging her fingers all the way back in, the teenager let out an erotic, uncontrollable giggle that sent a shiver through both women's bodies. Theresa proved Alex to be gravely wrong when before she thought nothing could feel so amazing as the other woman's skilled fingers inside her.

As much as Alex wished the feeling would never end, she was no longer able to contain her body from buckling under the sensation she was about to succumb to.

"Oh my God," was all Alex could manage in a high-pitched proclamation before letting out an additional series of less coherent noises as her white-knuckled hands grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets, her body and mind not wanting to return to an earthly plane and risk accepting the reality of the situation.

Theresa crawled to the head of the bed, resting her head on the pillow beside Alex and traced her fingertips over her midsection, enjoying the gentle body spasms that resulted from Alex's nerve endings still being on edge. She then stilled the woman's hand, holding it in hers before turning onto her side to face her.

"You have to get going, I take it?" Theresa assumed.

Like she did at the beginning of their exchange, the rational part of Alex knew she should probably leave, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She scooted closer to Theresa, draping an arm across her stomach. "Do I have to?" she asked, her voice small.

Theresa smiled warmly. "No, you don't have to," she offered before putting her arm around the smaller girl and inviting her to rest her head on her chest like she tried to before.

A few moments of unexpectedly comfortable silence passed as Theresa gently raked her nails through Alex's hair and Alex let her fingers roam a random path across the surface of Theresa's skin.

"So, you're not really an escort," Theresa remarked in a hard-to-read tone, breaking the silence.

Alex's eyes shot up to meet the older woman's. "How'd you know? Was it - um..." she paused, nervous to ask what she needed to know, "Was I bad?"

Theresa placed a comforting kiss on the innocent girl's forehead. "No, corazón... you were great. Too great, in fact, to be a girl who's been around the block one too many times," she assured Alex. "Also, most escorts I know aren't virgins," she added quietly, her eyes gesturing to a small patch of blood left on the sheets.

Alex's complexion suddenly darkened as she realized she was busted. "Yeah," she admitted, "After a few minutes I knew I wasn't who you were expecting, but I... didn't say anything. I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad, not at all. I knew you looked a little young, but you were too cute to pass up," Theresa laughed. "By the way, how old _are _you?"

Alex turned even redder than before as she averted her eyes. "You don't wanna know."

"Alexandra..." Theresa urged.

"Sixteen," Alex replied in the quietest voice possible. "And I like to be called Alex."

Theresa covered her face with her hand, "Ay, Dios mio," she exclaimed. "What would your parents do to me?" she asked rhetorically, but noticed that it made the younger girl instantly uneasy, so she resumed the gentle stroking of her hair to try and soothe her again.

For Alex, however, it was hard to reverse her mind from the track it was now embarked on, and she had a question of her own. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure," Theresa replied.

"What made you so uncomfortable earlier when we were talking about women married to men using... well, at the time, it was me, but I guess female escorts in general?" Alex asked.

Theresa exhaled deeply before answering. "Because I know I'm destined to be one of those women, and I guess it didn't really hit home until I said it out loud."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused.

"When my parents found out about my first girlfriend, they made it clear that there's no room in a decent, successful woman's life for foolish sexual experimentation," she said, the phrase automatically ringing familiar in Alex's head. "And everything they said has been confirmed by everything I've seen and experienced and I learned quickly that it was a losing battle. Maybe in another life things could be different, but I'm in this one, and it's just the way things need to be."

"So, you're just going to marry a man to.. what? Make other people happy, or make social things easier?" Alex asked, once again looking up in Theresa's direction.

In response, Theresa placed another kiss on Alex's forehead. "Don't worry about me, cariño. I'll be okay."

Alex paused for a moment before sitting up, facing Theresa, and with all the seriousness she could muster, said, "That's not how things have to be. What about _your _happiness?"

Alex's rational side, which had been silent long enough, began yelling at her again. _Alex, what are you doing?! She's your mother -- if she doesn't marry your father, then you and your brothers don't exist! _

Theresa also sat up, leaning against the headboard and twirling a lock of the girl's hair around her finger. "Alex, I long ago reserved myself to the fact that I would have to make sacrifices in order to live a life that's in the best interest for everyone, including me. I mean, at least I'll get a family out of it, right? I've always wanted a daughter."

_See? A daughter, that's you! She wants to have you and she will have you as long as you keep your mouth shut! _

"Well, you don't need a man for that!" Alex insisted, then blushing, realizing how dumb that sounded, "Uh, what I meant was, you don't need a husband for that. You shouldn't have to live a lie, it's an awful way to live."

At this point, Alex's eyes were shimmering with the threat of tears, the voice of her rational side hammering home the potential gravity of what she might possibly be doing. Theresa noticed it and beckoned the girl closer, wrapping her arms around her lovingly as Alex rested her head in the crook of the woman's neck.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so invested in who I do or don't marry? I didn't think I was going to upset you," Theresa questioned.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to answer as honestly as possible without giving away too much. "Because you're too good of a person to have to live like that. You're passionate and funny and you work so hard at everything you do. You don't let anything stand in the way of your dreams and even though you can be stubborn sometimes, it's only because you care so much about the things and people that matter to you." Tears began falling steadily as Alex listed all the things she admired most about her former mother, and the next comment was probably the hardest to choke out. "And I know that any kids you have in a loveless marriage will always take partial blame for your unhappiness, whether you ever know it or they ever admit it or not. So, please, don't do this to yourself. You deserve to be happy."

Theresa's own eyes began glistening with un-fallen tears, unsure how the stranger in her arms had such a passionate insight into who she was, but touched nonetheless. She titled Alex's chin and dried the tears from her eyes. "I promise I will only follow where my heart leads me, okay, mi amor? No more tears."

Both women simultaneously reached for one another in a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues not so much wrestling for dominance like before, but instead longing for one last memory of each other's mouths in what would probably be their last kiss.

Nuzzling her nose against Theresa's, Alex barely spoke above a whisper. "I should probably get going."

"I figured as much," Theresa responded softly, standing from the bed to help gather Alex's clothing. Instead of handing it to her, she held open the girl's clothes one piece at a time, physically helping her re-dress. Once all her clothing was back on, Theresa stepped back to get a good look at her before softly smiling and remarking, "There you are," much like Alex remembered her doing when she was a little girl.

Before more tears could fall, Alex placed one last soft kiss on the woman's lips. "Good bye, Theresa."

"Good bye," Theresa remarked. "I'm here until Friday if you want to stop by again before you leave."

Alex slightly nodded, making her way to the door. She stopped once more, however, and turned back around to look at Theresa.

"Hey," she called out, getting Theresa's attention.

"Yes?" Theresa asked.

"If you ever have that daughter... name her after me?" Alex asked.

Theresa thought about it for a second and smiled. "I will," she affirmed.

With another fleeting smile, Alex turned toward the door and left.

© _Copyright 2009 Laura Olson_


	2. SEQUEL

Hello, Wonderful Readers!

First of all, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support of this story especially to those of you I haven't gotten to thank personally yet. I was so nervous upon sharing this with the public and am incredibly grateful that so many of you went out on a limb and took the journey with me!

A few people have contacted me and asked about a sequel, both questions regarding one or even asking if they could write their own. For over a year now, I have written 16 pages of continuance for this story, but never tried to complete them for publishing purposes because I was satisfied with the melancholy ending at the time. But since I appreciate these requests so much, I wanted to let everyone know that I do intend to honor them.

This will ultimately be a trilogy, picking up initially from the day after Part 1 was set. As I said above, I already have 16 pages between Parts 2 and 3 and hope to have something published soon!

I do plan on publishing Parts 2 and 3 as separate storiers, so if you have not already, I suggest you put me on Author Alert if you are interested in reading on. And as always, the thoughts and comments that you share with me are not only incredibly uplifting, but helpful to me as a writer, and I greatly appreciate them!

I look forward to seeing you all along the way as the journey conitnues!

-Laura a.k.a. itslivinginallofus


End file.
